The candidate is currently a Professor of Medicine at the University of Washington. The protected time provided during the initial funding period has enabled the candidate to achieve national and international recognition as a mentor and patient-oriented researcher. The candidate has successfully obtained independent NIH research funding, has established a track record of successful mentorship and is an active and sought-after mentor in patient-oriented research in liver disease for several trainees at various levels, including recipients of K23 and other career development awards. The applicant has the following career goals for the proposed period of funding: 1 To increase the translational laboratory component of his research in the area of iron overload disorders and nonalcoholic steatohepatitis. 2. To secure long-term funding via RO1 grants to maintain the productivity achieved with the K24 award. 3. To identify and mentor trainees at all levels to help increase the number of future investigators in patient-oriented research and to be an advocate of patient-oriented research. 4. To support patient-oriented research in hepatology for junior investigators at the University of Washington Medical Center via liver-disease specific registries in hepatititis B, cholestatic and genetic liver diseases. The candidate will further develop his now well-established patient-oriented research program in the area of iron overload disorders and nonalcoholic fatty liver disease, both of which are common metabolic liver disorders leading to significant morbidity. Hereditary hemochromatosis encompasses a range of genetic iron overload disorders that involve mutations in a number of genes known to be involved in iron transport. Nonalcoholic fatty liver disease has become an increasingly prominent liver disease;iron overload and HFE mutations are also being recognized as contributing factors to hepatitis C, end-stage liver disease and nonalcoholic steatohepatitis. The University of Washington is the only referral center for liver disease in a five state region and has several multidisciplinary programs and centers to support patient-oriented research;therefore there is an excellent academic and institutional environment to enable the candidate to achieve his patient oriented research goals. The candidate thus has adequate ongoing research projects, mentees, extramural funding, and strong institutional support, facilities and resources to ensure success as a mentor and patient-oriented researcher.